


Bold

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my very first poem for them, which doesn't rhyme. Posted elsewhere on November 4th 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold

Blue stays immobile.

 

Gold flashes before my eyes.

 

Blue speaks colors bland.

 

Gold sparkles vivid images.

 

Blue thinks of strategic play.

 

Gold plays randomly by chance.

 

Blue never dreams in darkness.

 

Gold travels time and space.

 

Blue and Gold.

 

 

 

 


End file.
